Let's Do The Timewarp
by Rainbow26
Summary: The Marauders have returned to Hogwarts... with no idea what they're doing there... Possible RWHGRL


Hiya peeps new story up! I'm determined to try and continue with this one… I know, I know, there are hundreds of Marauder time-travel fics, and to be honest this probably won't be amazing, but I'll give it a shot anyway.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter; if I did, everyone who's died so far would be alive and there'd be hundreds of spin-off Marauder books. :D Also I don't own the Timewarp song that serves as the title…

A/N: I think this might be a little RW/HG/RL but I dunno, we'll see how it goes…

Let's Do The Timewarp… 

Harry opened his eyes sleepily as a beam of light shone in through a gap in the bed hangings, waking him from his lovestruck dream. "What the-" he muttered as a wand followed the light, and then a person appeared beside him, wrenching the drapes open.

"Harry!" A familiar freckled face was staring at him with anguish. "We need your help!"

"Could it wait 'til morning?" Harry groaned and turned away, already partly asleep again.

"No!" Ron pulled the covers back and dragged his friend out of bed. Harry landed with a crash on the hard wooden floor. "Oh… er, sorry about that, mate," Ron muttered as he grabbed Harry's glasses from his nightstand and rammed them on his face. "Now will you please just GET UP!"

Slowly Harry climbed to his feet. "What is your problem!" he yelled. "Can't a guy just have one morning in without any bloomin' disasters happening?"

"Look-Harry-" Ron said cautiously, "there's a bit of a… situation downstairs in the common room, and we think you're the only one who can sort it out."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "What's happened now? If Colin and Dennis Creevey have gone up the chimney again trying to find Santa Claus then I'm not getting them out again!"

"No, no, it's nothing like that…" Ron sounded more afraid then amused. Harry glanced at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" Ron stuttered. "I mean, I see two terrifying animals, a werewolf and my ex-pet in the Common Room every day, you know. Unusual if you don't…"

Harry froze. "If this is a joke, Ron, then it's not the funniest one you've ever come out with. Stick to insulting Malfoy, now that's just humorous for everyone…"

"I swear, Harry. This is not a joke."

Harry grabbed his wand and dressing gown from his trunk and ran downstairs, wand raised, with Ron tiptoeing warily behind him.

"Ready?" he murmured as they reached the door. Ron inclined his head slightly and Harry took that as an affirmative. He threw the door open and ran in.

He looked around, taking in the fifty or so Gryffindor students hovering close to the ceiling, expressions of terror on their faces. Then he saw them. In one corner crouched a small grey rat, whiskers twitching anxiously and eyes darting about for an escape. To his right, on the window sill, sat a great dog, with thick black fur and an almost human-like grin. In the centre of the room was an enormous cage, made out of the common room sofas and planks of wood, next to which stood a stag, it's head held high and looking defiantly round the room. The stag's eyes flickered over Harry.

"D-Dad?" Harry muttered.

Everyone held his or her breath as suddenly the great Hogwarts clock struck quarter past twelve. There was a great burst of light.

A few seconds later, the stag, the dog and the rat were gone, and in their places stood three teenage boys, around the same age as Harry and Ron.

"Eh, Prongs," said the boy with a mass of thick, tangling black hair and shining coal eyes, sitting on the windowsill. "Where'd Gideon and Fabien go? And why are all these people I don't recognise hanging about on the ceiling?" Embarrassed, most of Gryffindor house dropped down and scattered to their respective dormitories. Apart from Neville, of course, who remained suspended in the air until the boy named 'Prongs' took pity on him, lazily flicked his wand and let him float down. As Neville hurried to the boys' dormitory, muttering "thank you" as he passed his rescuer, Hermione emerged from the girls'. "What's going on?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "And who on Earth are you?"

"Sirius Black, or Padfoot to my friends. _Friends, _got that?" Hermione gave him a curious look, and turned to his friend.

"James Potter. Aka Prongs."

"P-Peter P-Pettigrew, Wormtail, ma'am," stuttered the rat-boy.

Another boy climbed out of the makeshift cage, shaking his hair and looking slightly embarrassed. "Remus Lupin. You can call me Moony. Now who are you three?"

"I'm Hermione Granger…" she said looking confused. "And this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Harry stepped forward nervously, looking straight at James. "D-Dad?" he murmured.

Sirus, Remus and Peter cast their friend curious glances and James looked behind him to make sure Harry meant him. "Erm… I think you've got me confused with someone else…Harry, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded quickly and turned away. Maybe it was right that James didn't know about the future… _His _future…

Well that's your lot, folks! I'm really going to try and update this more often than I do the others… Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
